


Double Date

by ciaan



Category: DCU
Genre: Double Date, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Quiet Sex, Semipublic Sex, Superpower Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2011 for Porn Battle XI, prompts of dating, body, unspoken, and collateral damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the nebulous future when characters are of age. Contains undiscussed/unnegotiated public sex/exhibitionism/voyeurism/hiding/silence.

The back of the movie theater is pretty much empty except for the four of them. Steph has to work to stay as quiet and still as possible, though. A bit of making out on a double date is one thing, but she doesn't want Cassie and Kon noticing _this_. She could tell Cass to stop but she doesn't really want that either.

It's just... Cass can read her body so well, get her so worked up with the tiniest things. All the way over here she was doing it, just brushing her fingers along Steph's wrist, tilting her head and grinning, leaning over and breathing on Steph when she talked. And she's spent the whole movie so far pressing Steph's shoulder and thigh with her own, playing with Steph's fingers until Steph is buzzing.

It's not that good of a movie, anyway.

Now the bucket of popcorn is hiding it from the others, hopefully - not like Kon and Cassie are looking away from the screen - or Cass, for that matter, she isn't even _watching_ Steph but Steph knows she's aware of every reaction anyway as she slides her hand down between Steph's legs, brushing her inner thighs, pressing her clit through her jeans.

And Cass's hands are so _strong_... And Kon has superhearing and maybe supersmell or...

And Steph clenches her muscles and bites her lip and stares at the screen and pretends to be impervious while pleasure washes through her from Cass's fingers and she comes with a jolt.

***

Cassie clutches at the seatrest with one hand, squeezing Kon's fingers with the other. It's not fair. He can sit there demurely holding her hand and stuffing popcorn in his mouth, acting for all the world like he's engrossed in the martial arts on screen, and meanwhile...

Meanwhile, _she's_ doing her best not to let on to the other girls that his tactile telekinesis is roaming all over her, stroking down her neck, circling her nipples, pressing her panties up hard against her, rubbing - rubbing like he's got a dozen hands on her. A dozen hands that can wriggle and vibrate and spread warmth all over.

So she has to be quiet, really quiet and stay still, don't move, Cassie, don't _move_.

Because Cass and Steph surely wouldn't approve, even though they aren't paying any attention right now, thank the gods, what if they look over, Cass has that ability to read body language and she'll know in a second, she can't hear, they can't see...

Cassie squeezes Kon's fingers tighter so that she doesn't break the seat and he smiles at the screen and the TTK rubs right on her clit and she comes in a rush, silently holding in her shaking.

***

All of them agree as they walk out of the theater that the fight scenes in the movie really sucked. Cass winks at Kon and returns his high five when he says goodbye. The two couples split to go home their separate ways.


End file.
